winxclub4kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Homesick
Homesick is the 11th episode of Season 2 of Winx Club, and the 37th episode overall. It was preceded by Reaching for the Sky and followed by Truth or Dare. Plot Brandon suggests that Timmy take his relationship with Tecna to the next level. While Palladium teaches the class a spell to open a lock, which can summon animals if mispronounced, Flora is distracted because she is in love with Helia. As a result, when she is called to pronounce the spell, she says Helia's name in it causing the animals to get bigger. After the class, Flora tells Layla that she likes Helia but doesn't want to tell him for fear that he doesn't feel the same way about her. Layla decides to help her find out more about him. Timmy gives Tecna something for her computer, but she says it's not compatible with it, and Timmy isn't seeming romantic enough to her, so she leaves. A mysterious hooded figure casts a spell on the pixies. Bloom finds a spell and decides to try out the spells in the book. The hooded figure made the book appear before her. When she casts a spell to change leaf colors, it kills the leaves instead. The Winx look for the pixies, who get up and say they must go back to Pixie Village, while Lord Darkar watches, as the spell was cast on his behalf. The Winx find the pixies and try to talk them out of it. The pixies fly away, but the Winx catch them. Faragonda tells the Winx that the pixies are under a homesickness spell, and that Darkar is after the four pieces of the codex, which will allow him to access an extremely powerful force. One codex is in Pixie Village, and one was stolen from Red Fountain by the Trix; the other two are at Cloud Tower and Alfea. The counterspell will take some research to discover, since the homesickness spell is ancient. Layla discovers that Helia wrote a poem about Flora. Bloom finds a spell in the book that says it will undo any previous spell. She casts it on the dead plant, which turns it into a monster instead. She knocks the monster out and knows something is wrong with the book. Bloom shows the book to Faragonda, who says it comes from Spheria and the spells in the book are dark magic, and gives Bloom a book of healing spells from Sparks. The pixies are locked in a box, but the hooded figure releases them, and they make their way toward Pixie Village. Darkar sends two shadow monsters, a spiky monster and the Multi-Mouth Monster, to follow them and eat anyone who tries to stop them. While Bloom searches for the counterspell, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla go after the pixies. As Bloom finds the counterspell, the other Winx find the pixies, but the shadow monsters attack them. With help from Flora, Stella destroys the spike monster. The pixies take advantage of the distraction and head to the village. Musa bounces the Multi-Mouth Monster into the air, Flora traps him in vines, and Stella destroys him, but in death he explodes into slime all over the Winx, preventing them from using their wings. Then Bloom arrives, and with help from Flora and Tecna, she tracks down the pixies and breaks the homesickness spell, much to Darkar's frustration. Layla tells Flora about Helia's poem, and she sends Helia some flowers and flies by so he knows she's thinking about him as well. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2